


A Lady's Voice

by ThePicklePurrincess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Battle of the Bands, F/M, TwinsAU, singerAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePicklePurrincess/pseuds/ThePicklePurrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One class assignment turns Marinette's year around. Now she has to let the secret she's been keeping, longer than she has been Ladybug, out. But now everyone is fascinated with her. And Battle of the Bands is coming up. Maybe some 'old' friends of Marinette will come to visit her school. But no matter what, everyone knows that this lady has a voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir exclaimed in a video. Alya was currently shoving her phone in my face, showing me yet another video of Chat and I saving the day.

"Aren't they just awesome! There wasn't a moment during Moo-Lou's attack that I doubted whether they would win or not!"

All I could do was tiredly nod my head from my desk. Fatigue had taken over my body a long time ago. Moo-Lou turned out to be a tougher akuma then anybody could've thought. My poor legs hurt sooooo bad...

"...Marinette! Are you listening to me! ...Adrien is walking by!"

"WHERE!" I shot up from my desk. Alya rolled her eyes while giggling. Well, I guess she has every right to. I couldn't pay attention when she was trying to tell me about her Ladyblog but the second Adrien's name is mentioned, I'm all ears.

"Nowhere. Remember, he has a shoot this morning. And class is starting soon and you do not want to get caught sleeping."

"True. Mme. Bustier would probably send me to M. Damocles' office again. And that would not be good."

Just then Mme. Bustier walked into class in a hurried rush.

"Sorry I'm late class! I was finishing the directions for your next assignment and lost track of time!" Mme. Bustier ran in with a stack of papers in hand.

Wait.

New assignment? Alya and I exchanged looks at the news. Last time Mme. Bustier gave us an assignment that she herself made up, Nathaneal ended up breaking his pinkie finger. Trust me, you don't want to know how.

"Okay class, I know what you may be thinking, my last assignment may have been a little, dangerous, but this time it is completely safe. I want you all to write a song."

I froze. A song? Does that mean, singing?

"And yes I want you to sing it." A few of my classmates whose hands were up went down.

Oh no. This couldn't be happening. If I have to sing then everyone one would know that... No. That couldn't happen there has to be some sort of loophole!

"Are you sure there isn't anyway we can get out of singing, Mme. Bustier?" I desperately asked.

"Why are you asking Marinette? Is it because that when you sing you sound like a dying cat? Oh sorry, that was offensive to cats! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chloé interupeted Mme. Bustier from responding. Oh how I hate her. And it wasn't even a good comeback!

"Oh shut up Chloé. It's not like you can." I snapped back at her. Someone needs to put her in her place.

"Hhmp." Chloé gave me a sour look before taking out her phone.

"No phones in class Chloé. And to answer your question, yes Marinette, you will have to sing. There is no way out of it. It's a great way to get over any stage fright you have!" Now I want to disappear. Everyone will know.

Well, I have been hiding this secret longer that I've been Ladybug. I guess I can't keep it a secret forever.

At least the assignment won't be hard, I have a book full of songs. But which one to pick? Or maybe I should write a new one?

"-must be about something that describes you as a person. Dig deep into your soul for the melody of your heart!" Mme. Bustier's voice broke me from my thoughts.

She took the stack of papers she came in with and starts passing them out.

"These should answer any more questions you may have. I'll give you the rest of class to start working on them."

I looked down at the paper as she hands it to me.

Assignment

Your job is to create a song that comes from your heart, like a poem

it must include the following:

*2 to 5 minutes long

*Some sort of beat or rhythm

*An accompanant of a musical instrument (Yes Nino, you may DJ)

*A written out form of the lyrics

*You must be able to perform it in class

*NO SWEAR WORDS

*Due by next Friday

As long as you follow these guidelines, you are allowed to be as creative as you want.

Have Fun!

Sounds easy enough. And I think I have the perfect song in mind!

As I grab my tablet from my binder I heard a, "Yes!" coming from Nino who was in front of Alya.

"This is going to be so sick. No one will be able to hold a candle to my song!" Well Nino, we'll see about that.

"What was that Marinette? Did you say something?" Oh no. I said that out loud, didn't I? Of course I did, I'm Marinette!

"Umm, I said I wonder what Adrien is going to write about. When he gets the assignment of course." I answered Alya. That seemed believable enought right?

"Of course your thinking about what Adrien's going to write. Isn't he always on your mind?" Alya chuckled.

'Well him and saving the day as Ladybug,' I couldn't help but think, 'And usually a catchy melody that I can't get out of my head. Those are the worst!'

"Yeah," I started. "He's so dreamy with green eyes and blonde hair and, the little shy smile he gives. OHHHHHH He's just so adorable!" I ended up squealing.

"And she's at it again..." Alya groaned and rolled her eyes as she went back to writing something down on her tablet. I don't think she realized, but I saw the laughter she was trying to hold back.

Anyways, back to my song. My tablet has some copies of old songs I wrote a while ago but, do I want to do something new? Or should I use an old one.

Well, I do have next Friday till I have to turn it in. Let's see, today's Wednesday, so that means I have Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday,-nine days to finish to turn in on next Friday.

That gives me enough time to write the song and maybe even test it out at, 'The Place'

I feel a smile gracing my face as I start to write. I have to write a song that reflects me. Wait. How about...

'There was a time when I was alone'

Cause really, before I met Alya and became Ladybug, I was. At school I was at least. And that takes up the majority of my life.

Kinda of like the man on the moon.

Bridgette was one of my only friends and she was out of reach for such a long time.

He would go away too.

And I would be all alone.

I have a feeling this is going to turn out good.

LINE BREAK BECAUSE MY PHONE HATES ME

I calmly walk into the bakery as Maman is dealing with a customer. "Marinette how was the first half of school." Maman spoke as she hands a bag to a customer.

"Could've gone better." I say in reply. "But I think I might go to The Place for lunch is that okay?" I ask her.

"Of course! Are you working on a new song honey?"

"Yeah. It's an assignment we got for class this time so I want to get make sure it's perfect!" I turn around to walk out of the door.

"Wait Marinette! Make sure you say hi to Bridgette for me!" Maman yells to me as I exit through the door.

"Will do!" I flash her a smile as I make my way through the streets of Paris.

I got most of the lyrics down for the song but I still need to figure out a good accompiment. I want to give it a softer feel so I guess I'll have to ask Bridgette if she can play the piano for me today.

It's funny to think though, my first friend is the one friend that almost no one knows about. It's already been 6 years since we first met. And we still keep making music together.

Then he came along and we became a trio. I can feel a grin spread across my face. He's coming by this weekend again so we'll probably have another show. I can show him all the new songs I wrote for him!

I round another corner before I see the building that always make me smile. In solid blue letters 'The Place' is spelled out with lightbulbs that glow blue at night line the words. The building that it hangs from is a creamy white color with double, dark brown, doors lead inside to the one-story building. It's like a second home to me.

I walk through the double doors and the first thing that greets me is Bridgette sitting behind a grand piano, on a big wooden stage in front of empty chairs and tables, playing a soft tune.

"Hey Bridgette! I've got a new song to work on!" I shout at her. She looks at me and I can't help but smile at our similarities again.

Like me, Bridgette has black-blue hair, but hers is a lot longer. It's tied into two twin pony tails and she has one her signature white tank-top and gray blazer. But insteaed of blue jean shorts she has on normal jeans on.

"Marinette!" She runs over and gives me a hug.

"I haven't seen you since last week! How's it going!"

"I could be better. We got an assignment in class that we have to write a song." I sigh.

"But what's bad about that! You're sure to do good! Anyone who heard your last song 'Wildest Dreams' knows that your a great song writer!"

"You didn't let me finish. I have to sing it. In front of my whole class."

"But that means that..."

"Exactly."

"But would it really be that bad if everyone knew? You have an amazing talent and even Felix is still mad that you don't want to embrace it."

"But singing is something that I enjoy doing without being judged by everyone I know."

Bridgette lets out a huge sigh as a sign of defeat. "Well soon you'll have to sing in front of everyone in you class so you better get used to it."

She walks to the front of the stage where a microphone is sitting. She takes it off its stand and tosses it to me.

"How about you warm up and then pitch me your idea. We do still need to work on the bridge to 'Whistle While You Work It'." I catch the mic in my hands and look down at it.

Well, I guess I should clear thing up for you. I the lead singer for a local band called 'Three Dreams'.

But that's not all.

I also play main gutair with Bridgette and I's other band member Felix.

We perform every weekend from 10:00 pm to 12:00 am at 'The Place'.

I write every song we perform. And as I take my hair out of my twin pigtails, Bridgette smiles at me. I always take my hair out before I sing.

It lets me feel as free as Ladybug.

So I start whistling.

'My day one rule is keeping my cool even if I'm broken up.'


	2. Didn't See That Coming

"I really like how you make it along the story of Peter Pan. Because of that, I think we should use a lighter more melodic tune."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking to!" I flash a smile over at Bridgette. I'm really glad that we get to work like this. "Oh yeah, did you know that Felix is coming by this weekend?" Bridgette's face lights up.

"Really! I haven't seen him for so long! Stupid private schools."

"I know right! But our show is going to be awesome now that we'll all be there." I smile as I look at the clock. Uh oh. It's 12:55. School starts at 1!

"Shit!" I accidentally let the word slip out as I hurry to gather my stuff. "I'm going to be late. I have to go. Bye Bridgette!"

"Bye Marinette! Come back when you get more of the song done!"

"Will do!" I rush out the brown doors and hurry down the road. Even though it's not new that I'm always late, that doesn't mean I like it!

"Come on feet, move me faster!" I habe to try as hard as I can to not knock into anyone. The streets of Paris are very busy.

"Almost... there..." Huffing, I finally see Collège Françoise Dupont. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth as I rush I to the building.

Maybe today I won't be late. Wait. I glance at a clock in the hallway. 12:59. I don't have that much time left.

"You can do it Marinette, just climb the stairs, turn the corner, and your there." My feet are practically in the air, touch the ground for a millisecond before going back up.

As I reach Mme. Mendeleiev's classroom, I take one last look at a clock. 1:00. I rip open the door to see all of my classmates sitting at their desks, waiting for class to start. After taking a look around, I let out a heavy breath, realizing that Mme. Mendeleiev was not in the room yet.

"So why were you almost late this time?" Alya asks as I sit down in my seat.

"Uhh..." I have to make an excuse quick! "I was working on a new dress and lost track of time.

"Marinette, I think you should wait till the end of second half to work on your designs. This is the fiftieth time you've been late because of them." She teases me. Well, at least she bought the excuse.

"Hey, where's Adrien?" I just realized that the seat in front of me is still empty. Weird. I though he only had a morning shoot.

"Last I heard from him was when he texted me that something had changed his plan and he was taking a detour." Nino turns to face Alya and I.

"What kind of detour?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

I feel back in my seat, sighing in defeat. Not knowing where Adrien is will probably bug me the whole intire class.

Just as I turn to ask Alya where Mme. Mendeleiev is, said teacher hurries through the doors. "Class, even though I was a minute late does not mean this is a free period. Stop talking and get to your seats!" Everyone rushes to get to their respected positions. This is going to be a long class.

LINE BREAK

"- is CH3COOH?" Mme. Mendeleiev asks us. Just as she was about to ask someone, the bell rang, signaling the next class.

"Am I glad to get out of there!" Alya exclaims as we exit class. "Because I totally forget what CH whatever is!"

I giggle at her antics. "Well at least you didn't spend the whole time worrying about Adrien. Do you think he's okay? What if he got hurt? Or someone went after him? What if he found out about my crush on him and he was so horrified that he ran away! Then he'll never talk to me and everyone will think I'm a creepy, weird person for making Adrien Agreste hate me and no one will talk to me ever ag-h-h-hain!" I sob at he last part. I couldn't bear life without Adrien!

"Girl, your over reacting. I'm sure there was just a wardrobe maulfunction at the shoot and they're a little behind schedule." Alya tries to comfort me.

"All I can hope is that's it." Even I can tell that I don't have that much hope.

We arrive to the door to our next class.

In two hours, school was out and it was time to go home. I wave bye to Alya as I make my way back home. In the middle of math I had an idea for the song and I wanted to try it out myself before I go see Bridgette. Plus, she has soccer practice on Wednesdays so she wouldn't even be at the place.

Wait.

Why would I practice at home when I could go to The Place and practice with musical instruments?

I took out my phone and gave Maman a quick text as to where I was going. As the 'Delievered' icon appears I close my phone. Making sure Alya isn't still watching me, I change my direction.

I repeat my path from earlier as I go over what I want to do in my head. I definintly was going to use a piano as the main instrument. And I might add a metaphor about me being Ladybug in there. Like how Chat Noir was my Peter Pan. He gave me confidence when I thought I wasn't cut out to be a superhero.

As I continue walking I start humming the chorus in my head. Ba-dadada-da, Da-dada-da. Ba-dadada-da, Ba-da-duh-duh.

I see the blue sign of The Place and almost break into a sprint towards the door. But something stops me.

A sleak, black limo in parked in front of the enterance. I walk closer to get a better look. Who would be visiting The Place in a limo?

I make my way past the limo and push open the door. The sight I see shocks me.

Felix Manlan in showing someone around as I slowly and quietly open the door. But he's not alone.

Adrien Agreste. The one boy that makes me swoon and stutter is standing there with my friend of almost six years.

"-And this is where we perform at night." Felix points to the stage. "Mare and Bridge pick out all the outfits in the dressing room in the back." He then points to a door in the back. As he speaks there's a little hint of happiness in his monotone. Just a little.

Silently, I close the door, not wanting to make a sound. I need to practice but with those too around I don't know how!

"Seems like you have a lot of fun here Felix! Maybe father will let me come to one of your shows!" He flashes him a smile that make me swoon.

Hold a second. He wants to come to one of our shows. Nonono. Nonononono. NO. That we would be the end of my life! My voice would crack and I would forget all the lyrics and-

"Yeah, because father will let you go to a, quote unquote, 'gathering of hoolagens'." He lightly chuckles.

Why does Felix talk as if M. Agreste his own father.

"Are you happy that'll get to spend more time here since your changing schools? Who'd know a sex scandal would be so good for you?" Adrien ruffles Felix's hair, despite Felix being taller.

Felix slaps his hand and straightens out his hair. "Don't touch. But despite being to visit more, I may have my privilege here revoked. 'Private school for band' he said. No private school, no band. I'll have to an enormous amount of convincing to make sure he lets me stay in the band."

Could it be that Felix and Adrien have the same father? But what about there last names?

"As long as you let him know it boosts your mental thinking skills, he'll let you do anything." Adrien sighs as he looks away. All I wanted to do was wrap him in my arms, tell him everything was okay, and make him smile!

"Don't be sad dearest brother. We just have to find something that makes father bend to your will."

BROTHER!

Now I'm 110% certain they're siblings. But how! Why haven't I know! Why is Felix's last name different?!

BAM!

The school bag on my back side down as I crept through the building. 

"Fuck." I silently swear.

I duck behind the nearest table, praying not to be seen.

"What was that?" Adrien looks around as Felix begins walking towards my hiding spot.

"Mare?" Felix looks down at me.

I've been discovered.

"Oh hi, Felix. Just though I had dropped something underneath this table. Hahahhaha-" Felix raises and eyebrow at me as I smile nerverously.

Then Adrien walks over.

Shit. Shitshit. Shitshitshitshitshit.

"Marinette?"

SHIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shout-out to TheADRIEN for profreading everything! They don't have a AO3 account but they are my friend in real-life. Also, some of you may be surprised by the swearing in this chapter but I know people who started swearing in fourth grade so... A middle/high schooler swearing in pretty accurate. And this is rated T so...
> 
> Also, even though I updated pretty quick, I was really bored since I finished Finals so I had no HW, I most likely won't update as quickly. But I'll probably get one chapter a week at least. Maybe more.

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was the first chapter? I've had this idea in my head for months and I finally had the guts to publish the first chapter. I wanted to combine somethings that I though would be cool if they happened in the actual show like Felix and Bridgette. 
> 
> Make sure to tell me what you think in reviews. No flames thou because those are mean. No one wants to hear, "U r so bad as writing u should just stop. Like get a life" but I would like to hear "Wow, I really liked that. But (insert problem) was bothering in your story. Just wanted to let you know :)". Or something like that
> 
> And to those who noticed that the first part is past tense and the second part is present, that was intentional. The classroom was kind of like a flashback to what's going on now, a prologue. But I didn't want to screw up chaptering (I don't think that's a word but oh well).
> 
> Song mentioned/Sung
> 
> Lost Boy by Ruth B
> 
> Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift
> 
> Whistle(While You Work It) by Katy Tiz


End file.
